1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interactive attractions and games and, in particular, to an interactive water attraction utilizing electronically-identifiable objects or tags to provide a unique interactive water play experience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water parks, theme parks, family entertainment centers and other similar facilities are well known for providing various water attractions for facilitating play and interaction among multiple play participants. A wide variety of commercially available interactive water attractions are known, such as disclosed and described in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,578 entitled “Two-way Interactive Water Slide” and my U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,471, entitled “Participatory Water Play System.”
However, there is always a demand for more exciting and entertaining water play attractions and games that increase the learning and entertainment opportunities for children and stimulate creativity and imagination.